


【德哈/R18】分手炮真香

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: blow job全程⚠️
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	【德哈/R18】分手炮真香

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID：西柚桑

很不幸的，在第十次找哈利道歉无门还差点被石化后我们天不怕地不怕的德拉科少爷终于为自己之前的行为感到愚蠢至极。一周时间是如此漫长以至于做什么都心不在焉，还被潘西反复嘲笑，刚过了三天就忍无可忍，更别说剩下的几天。

“别笑了，潘西，想想办法吧。”少爷非常苦恼。  
事情还要从三天前说起。

「马尔福，我在你的寝室。现在，就现在，立刻，马上，给我来你的级长寝室。」  
德拉科看着纸团上哈利给自己留的信息，字迹告诉他对方现在很火大，第六感告诉他有什么事情要发生，他稍微思考了下就快步往寝室走。

赶到寝室拉开门时就被哈利拽着衣领按到墙上，脖子被冰冷的魔杖尖端抵住。

“喂喂，干嘛这么生气嘛救世主？”德拉科讨好的举起双手，低头对上哈利充满怒气的绿色眼睛。  
“好啊，你不是一直嚷着要跟我分手吗？解释你也不听找你也不理，厉害啊马尔福。”魔杖又近了一分。

德拉科仰着头心虚，魔杖尖端冰凉得很，“那还不是因为你跟秋张一直……哎！”

话未说完就被哈利一把拉到床边按住坐下，紧接着只见眼前的人放下魔杖，扬起下巴抬手解了衬衫最上面的两颗扣子，露出锁骨和脖颈。没等德拉科反应过来，哈利就蹲下身跪在床边，将头探于德拉科分开的两腿间，拽住他的裤角。

“？？你干嘛！波特？”德拉科反应跟不上，身体向后蹭着。

“你不是要跟我分手吗，德拉科。”哈利抬头看他，眼里闪着狡黠的光芒，“好啊，我同意。”说着他毫不犹豫拉开对方的西裤拉链，手隔着内裤抚了上去，动作顺理成章。

德拉科的呼吸窒住，身子一紧。这玩的又是哪儿出？哈利没给他细想的时间，他命令怂的手忙脚乱的德拉科微微起身，将他的内裤也一并脱下，然后伸手握住对方已经慢慢膨胀起来的性器，嘴唇蹭了上去。

“波特！”德拉科气急败坏的想阻止，理由是这样自己大概受不住。却被哈利嘴唇挨上去时的奇异湿润触感困住，无法动弹，只得向后倾身用胳膊撑着床。哈利握住性器，歪下头从最底部用舌尖顺着自上而下轻划上去，他转着头，每一面都没有放过。

足够湿润时他收回舌尖，微微张开嘴，含住最顶端一部分柔软的位置，手继续握住下面揉动。哈利的嘴巴慢慢张开，头渐渐向下，将对方的性器包裹得越来越深，蹭过嘴唇和口腔壁，德拉科独有的气息随着深入窜进鼻子，哈利喜欢这样的味道，他闭起眼，内心的火苗愈加旺盛。

就算他们已经做爱多次，这样奇异的感觉却从未体验过。哈利的舌尖仿佛不只是舔过自己的性器，而是滑过全身每一处皮肤，激起每个细胞。德拉科浑身颤抖，他按捺不住的想伸手去按哈利的头，让他直接含到最底部，却又怕这样会让他不适，只得闭眼仰起头。胳膊撑不稳，空气凝固般压下来，自己好似置于海浪之中，晃晃悠悠的被向前推进。

舌尖终于抵住了最底端，哈利没有急着抬头离开，而是轻轻转动着舌头打着圈的去触碰性器的周围，故意停留在对方最敏感的中间位置，沿着中间一圈轻微到无法察觉的凹陷滑动舔舐。手则揪住德拉科的衣角向前拉以便自己更能深入的舔舐。

德拉科难耐的吸气，伸手按住哈利的肩膀，自己整个身子都被包裹在一种热乎乎又有点痒的感觉中，好似被裹紧一个湿热的茧，连带着某种说不清的情绪，像于闷热夏日中站着望向要压下来的深灰色乌云，是从未有过的触感却莫名的受用。

“波特……”他咬着牙叫他的名字。

哈利缓缓抬头，离开性器的最底部，却没有就此停止。早就知道对方受不了，他脸上浮起淡淡笑意，这就是自己的目的。

性器在多次舔舐下已经完全湿润，哈利再次包裹住顶部，舌头很快的来回转圈滑动，或者只是舌尖轻点。每一次对顶部的舔舐都令德拉科浑身一颤，他受不了这样的挑逗，哈利熟练的样子也让他有点生气。

他伸手勾起哈利的下巴，任凭对方嘴角流出些许银丝。德拉科强迫他扬头看向自己，指腹摩擦哈利发红皱起的眼角，“你这都是从哪学的，救世主？”语气中潜藏的怒气被哈利听的一清二楚，哈利看着德拉科恼火的脸和颦起的眉毛，故意拖着不告诉对方。

“还要继续吗，德拉科？”他勾起嘴角，反问。哈利太知道德拉科喜欢什么需要什么，他们相处许久，对方每一个细微的特点都逃不过，他故意吊着对方，知道这样暗戳戳的挑逗对方不可能承受得了。

德拉科死死盯住哈利平静的碧绿色眼睛，无视了他十足的挑衅神色。哈利的眼睛如同染上浅金色晚霞余晖的湖水，又像于潋滟水光中浮动的美丽油画，他移不开目光，也不舍得移开。

“啧，”德拉科的脑子渐渐清醒，他认真肿胀得难受的欲望，手从哈利眼角描过下唇，将指尖探进微张的嘴巴轻点对方的牙尖，“哈利，你真是……”他盯着哈利咧嘴笑起来，而后迅速拽住哈利的头发猛的向下，将性器强行挤到对方唇齿间，强迫他突然含到最底部。

“咳……咳咳……”突如其来的冲击使没做好准备的哈利猛的颤抖，刚刚这一下几乎快要撞到嗓子眼，他挣扎着抬头咳嗽，眼角也本能的溢出泪水，眼镜歪在一边。

刚刚的动作使德拉科自己也更加难耐，但他还是耐着性子用手指勾走哈利斜再鼻梁上的眼镜，开口，“还要继续吗，哈利？”他挂着笑，模仿刚刚哈利的语气，故意问出了一摸一样的话。

这个混蛋，就算是现在这种情况下也不忘嘲讽自己，哈利不爽的看他，为德拉科的反客为主感到些许不甘。

他再次低下头，用动作回答对方的问题。这回在向下舔舐时哈利故意用牙尖硌着性器，在中间用牙齿蹭过，报复性的停顿轻咬。

“嘶……”德拉科疼的眉头紧皱，这种疼痛竟意外的添了些快感，“他妈的，波特……”他垂下眼睛正好撞上哈利洋洋得意的神色。

哈利忽然停下慢吞吞的动作，低下头一下子含到最底部，含住一会儿再全部抽出来，接着加快速度重复同样的动作，将整个性器含住再出来再吃掉。哈利感受到德拉科身体不自然的绷紧，他又故意放慢速度，手握住下面轻轻动着，嘴巴再次一点点含住性器，将不同的挑逗方式重复几遍。

德拉科的手摸上哈利的脸，哈利口腔中的紧实触感着实使自己无法忍受，那是温热湿润的感觉，连带着全身都被置于这种酥麻的快感中，他的指甲狠狠陷进掌心，仰着头露出修长的脖颈，紧闭双眼轻声喘息。

哈利感觉到对方挺起腰往嘴巴里送的更深，德拉科的手指划过滚烫的脸颊插进自己微微发汗的发丝中轻揉着，将自己拉扯得更近些。  
他听到德拉科低沉的喘息，仿佛是情欲的催化剂，哈利的心痒痒的，那是潜藏于心底对德拉科喷薄欲出的情感，他迫切的想给爱人全部。

他再次将对方的性器整个含住上下抽动，连带着手里的动作，抽出时顺便用舌尖舔几下顶部再下去包住。他一边瞥着德拉科受用的表情一边很轻很轻的用牙尖硌一下再继续快速抽动。

对方的喘息加重，落在头顶。哈利听到德拉科断续的叫着自己的名字，他没有停，继续着动作。  
如同海浪拍打沙滩，不总是一样的，涨潮的时候会一次涨，一次退，但涨的会更多，打在沙滩上也格外的具有更强的冲击力，直到慢慢没过浅滩。  
德拉科觉得自己浑身的每一处皮肤和细胞都在跟随这阵阵而来的海浪颤抖。他觉得自己快要承受不住这样的冲击，口腔与性器结合而发出啧啧水声和从哈利嗓子泻出的轻微声音轮番刺激着德拉科，他按住哈利的头，“波特，停下！这样会……”  
哈利仍旧没停，反而更快。他当然知道这样下去会怎么样，所以更要挑逗似的抬眼看向对方，德拉科被他眼里的光刺激的浑身发抖，就像控制不住自己的身体一般下坠。

高潮来临时他颤抖着身体如释重负的弯下腰，好似从柔软的云端跌落，灼热的白色液体一股股的涌出沾在哈利的发梢，脸颊，和鼻尖。哈利被呛得猛的偏头，用胳膊捂住嘴，抬眼看着坐在床边的人。  
德拉科伸手去擦哈利嘴角的白色液体，他低头撞上一双发红的好似受了委屈的眼睛，手僵在半空，不自觉的喉结动了动。哈利擦干净了脸，他当然知道德拉科想做什么，自己累得很，浑身又软又抖，双腿也有点麻。

他装作严肃的支撑着起身，低头系扣子，“今天不行，马尔福，你不是要跟我分手吗。”

德拉科愣住，他差点忘了自己说过这个，当时看着哈利被秋张叫走一时生气说了狠话。  
“波特……”他好不容易从刚刚迸发的情欲中挣脱，试图解释。  
“没用。”  
“好吧波特，这个事情确实是我……”  
“没用。”  
“哈利……”  
哈利挑起眉，浮现出计谋得逞的笑容。他将魔杖收回到整理好的长袍，转头盯着德拉科，“不分手也行，但你一周都不可以碰我。”  
“？？？”

潘西的笑声响彻半个斯莱特林休息室，被德拉科黑着脸及时制止。

“别笑了，潘西，想想办法吧。”少爷非常苦恼。  
第二天，哈利打开寝室的门就看到了站在门口捧着不知从哪变出的花但表情十分别扭的德拉科。哈利憋着笑，但还是毅然决然给高傲的少爷石化在了门口。在第十一次骚扰失败后德拉科听到门后罗恩的疯狂爆笑。

马尔福家少爷在给救世主哈利波特道歉几次不成反被石化的故事也被口口相传，从此成为各界霍格沃茨学生们茶余饭后的美谈。

别问我怎么知道，还是一个拉文克劳学长在魔药课上偷偷给我讲的。

【END】  
2020.4.21


End file.
